Meet Me at the Town Square
by Treble and Bass
Summary: Kagami Rin is known as 'TheOrangeOverload' in an online messaging site. On the way, she has made lots of friends but one person has caught her attention, 'TheBananaGod' who is actually one of the populars in her school, Kagamine Len. With both of them oblivous to their identities, will they meet very soon?


**Reina: Hi guys! Here's another one-shot story!**

**Rin: Another one already? **

**Len: Kinda fast, eh?**

**Reina: That's because I dun wanna keep my followers waiting! And yes, '3,2,1, React!' will be updated soon!**

**Reina, Rin and Len: Meet Me at the Town Square, COMMENCE!**

**~*Meet Me at the Town Square*~**

*Rin's Side*

It was a rather exhausting day for Kagami Rin. She was just back from her school, Vocaloid Academy and she had a tight schedule today.

Entering her simple home, she breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Hah... Tadaima!"

"Okaeri! You sound tired, Rin-Chan!" Her older sister, Kagami Lenka said to her.

"It was a busy day at school. Now, let me collapse on my bed!" She made her way to her room upstairs. Lenka giggled, saying,

"She'll probably have a chat with her online boyfriend."

And who was this 'online boyfriend'? Rin had been on a online messaging site for quite some time now. She had met lots of people online. But one person in particular had caught her attention.

She and her 'mystery person' had been chatting with other for almost two years now. They have met the normal way with the mystery person introducing themselves. And a chain of messages had followed therefore creating their long-time friendship.

Breathing in her orange-scented room, she dropped her almost empty bag and collapsed on her bed.

"Finally! After a day's hardwork! No homework even!"

'And more time to talk to him..' She thought. Feeling excited for her online chat, she went to her bathroom and did her hygiene and clothes.

After that, she sat on her swivelling chair and turned on her laptop. She launched the Internet and directed to the messaging site and logged in.

_TheOrangeOverlord has logged in._

She scanned through her friends' list. A message popped up and she smiled.

**TheBananaGod: Hey there.**

Rin giggled and typed a reply.

**TheOrangeOverlord: Hi. How's your day so far?**

An immediate reply was sent to her.

**TheBananaGod: The usual. Girls chattering and swooning over me. Ugh.**

Rin laughed light heartedly at his message. She could almost imagine the frown on his face. But that was impossible since she doesn't know what he looked like.

**TheOrangeOverload: Atleast you get a normal day... I had a hell of a tight schedule today!**

**TheBananaGod: Poor you... Do you need help?**

That was one of the things Rin liked about her mystery guy. He was considerate and helpful even in her hardest times. When they had their first chats, he told her that he was somewhat populat at his school but he never liked how the girls were clingy on him. And he was being humble about it. That's another thing that Rin likes.

**TheOrangeOverload: Thanks but I'm all good! I'm free of studying today! **

*Len's Side*

The blonde known as Kagamine Len smiled to himself. His chat partner always cheers him up after a day of stress on clingy fangirls. He typed a reply.

**TheBananaGod: That's good. **

After sending it, his thoughts suddenly zoomed away. He never had a single idea of how his long-time online chat partner looked like nor where she lives or which school she attends to. But, he had never thought of her as something unattractive. He imagined her as a happy-go-lucky type with a beautiful, angelic face and great intelligence.

He blushed at that.

He pondered,

'Is it possible to meet in person?'

He finally focused himself and he faced his laptop's monitor. He found 3 messages sent by her.

**TheOrangeOverload: Hehe! Hope you are well yourself!**

**TheOrangeOverload: Hello? Are still there?**

**TheOrangeOverload: Did you leave meeeee? ;~;**

He silently laughed at those messages. He found it really cute,

**TheBananaGod: No. I'm still here! Why would I leave you?**

He was kind of happy that she can't see him right now with the evident blush on his face.

**TheOrangeOverload: Phew! I thought you left me! What happened on your side, anyway? Not to be nosy though! I'm just curious.**

Well, he decided. He was gonna try and meet up with her and hopefully, he can.

**TheBananaGod: I had done some thinking. I was thinking about us. I mean we are friends for almost two years now. And... I'm asking you if... We can meet each other?**

Then, he pressed the send button.

Finger crossed, he hoped that she is just around the corner.

After a few minutes, she replied.

**TheOrangeOverload: I... Was just thinking about too! Umm... I live in Tokyo and I attend Vocaloid Academy. You know, the school for those who are music-wise. How about you...? I have my fingers crossed!**

He swore that his heart jumped crazily in his chest. Not only she lives at the same place like he does, they both go at the same school! Since she also attends the same school, she must have a pure, golden voice.

**TheBananaGod: You are...? I also live in Tokyo and I also attend Vocaloid Academy!**

Waiting for a reply, he figeted with his fingers, thinking who may be the possible girl behind the name 'TheOrangeOverload'.

**TheOrangeOverload: YOU DO?! Wow... Is this a dream? Am I really going to meet you? In person?**

**TheBananaGod: Yes, I do. And no, it's not a dream. Yes and yes. Well... Do you want to..?**

Len became nervous right now. What if she never wanted to meet him after all? But, his thoughts were proven wrong by her reply.

**TheOrangeOverload: Do you need to ask me? YES! YES! YES! YES!**

He wanted to do a victory dance right now. He typed in,

**TheBananaGod: Great! What day and where would you like to meet?**

**TheOrangeOverload: I'm free tomorrow! And it's your choice!**

He so badly wanted to scream "Thank you Kami-Sama!" but his brother, Kagamine Rinto might catch again and tease him to no end.

**TheBananaGod: I'm also free tomorrow! And how does the Town Square sound?**

"Oi Len! Dinner is ready! Get your butt down here!" Rinto shouted form downstairs.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be there!" He shouted back. Looking back at the monitor,

**TheOrangeOverload: Perfect! It's just a 7-minute walk from home! 5 pm?**

He smiled.

**TheBananaGod: 5 pm is perfect. I have to go now. Dinner's up.**

**TheOrangeOverload: Meet me at the Town Square then! See you tomorrow! FINALLY! I'M EXCITED!**

Len chuckled.

**TheBananaGod: See you. Goodnight.**

**TheOrangeOverload: See you too! Goodnight.**

_TheOrangeOverload has logged off._

Sighing, he logged out himself and went downstairs for dinner.

_TheBananaGod has logged off._

*Rin's side*

Shutting down her laptop, she said to herself,

"I... I'm finally going to meet him... I'M GOING TO MEET HIM!"

"Meet who, Rin-Chan?" Her sister asked, opening her door.

"Umm... A friend..." Rin murmured.

Lenka walked to her and ruffled her hair.

"You mean your online boyfriend?"

Rin blushed and glared at her.

"He's not my boyfriend! Wait... How did you-?"

"I'm your sis! Besides, its about time you two meet up in person."

"You knew from the start?!" Rin exclaimed.

"Nevermind about it. When and where?" Lenka asked, dropping the previous subject.

"Tomorrow at the Town Square."

"Oooohh! Rinny's got a boyfriend!"

"Shut up, Lenka."

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

*Len's side*

The next morning, Len woke up six minutes earlier than his alarm clock. He turned off the alarm and did his necessities every school morning.

After fixing himself and his stuff, he walked downstairs to find his mother cooking breakfast.

"Why Len! Earlier than Rinto? That's a first." His mom teased.

"I have something important to take care of today... Can I leave at 5 pm?" He pleaded.

"I don't see why not." His mom smiled. Len muttered a "Yes!"

"Is there something I don't know...?"

Len froze. "U-Uh... Nothing mom!" He rubbed his neck sheepishly.

Mrs. Kagamine raised a brow. Len sighed knowing that no escape. He told her the whole story while he took his breakfast.

"YOU BOTH HAVE NEVER MET?!" She exclaimed, eyes wide. Len nodded. "That's why I have to go at Town Square by 5."

Mrs. Kagamine stood up from her seat and hugged her son, feeling proud.

"My son has a girlfriend!" She squealed. Len flushed a faint pink.

"S-She's not my girlfriend!" He defended. She let go and looked at him in the eye.

"I have a feeling that you like her though." She pointed at his pink cheeks.

"OH! Look at the time! Gotta go, mom!" He flushed deeper and stood up, kissed his mom goodbye and went out for the door.

"Oh Len... Have fun in school!" Mrs. Kagamine waved with an amused look.

~»~»~»~»~»~»~»~»~»~»~»~»~»~

"Yoohooooo! Len-San! Over here!"

"Look here, Len-Sama!"

"Go out with me, Len-San!"

He sighed. Everyday experiencing this kind of morning greeting was really getting on his nerves.

But the chat that he had with 'TheOrangeOverload' seemed to lessen his daily stress.

"Len? You seem pleased about something. Don't tell me that your starting to like those girls!" His teal-haired friend, Hatsune Mikuo asked.

"What!? HELL NO!" He retorted back. Mikuo raised his hands in defense.

"Then why do you look like your enjoying the girls' constant gibberish?" His other friend, Megurine Luki questioned.

"It's nothing. Something awesome happened to my dad at his work yesterday." Len's _brilliant_ excuse came. Mikuo and Luki didn't believe it but they let it slip.

"Mikuooooo!" A high, squeaky voice called out from behind the guys. Mikuo's younger sister, Hatsune Miku, who looked quite frustrated, was running towards them, her loooooong hair swaying behind her. And she is dragging a petite blonde who was telling her to slow down.

"Mikuuuu! Could you slow down the pace?!" Rin complained, her legs starting to give away.

"No can do Rin!" She ran towards her brother who had stopped in his tracks.

"What is it?" The male tealette asked.

"YOU! Don't you act like you don't know!" Miku pointed a teal-polished finger on his brother.

Mikuo only shrugged which means he doesn't know what his sister is talking about. Miku's face started to glow red.

"WHERE ARE MY GODDAMN LEEKS?!"

Rin facepalmed. Mikuo now looked scared, knowing that his sister could get really cranky without her precious leeks and he also took some for himself.

Mikuo ran away for his life and engaged himself in a hot pursuit with Miku.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT!"

"LIARRRR!"

It was Len's turn to facepalm. Luki kept watching the teal siblings chase each other.

Rin had given up watching them. So she approached Len and gave him a friendly greeting,

"Hey Len."

Len looked at the blonde and greeted back looking happy.

"Hey Rin."

"Do you wanna get out of here?"

"Let's go." Len agreed. So he and Rin had went to their class together feeling contented with each others' company. They had all their classes together so they did not find it peculiar not to walk with each other.

Arriving at the designated classroom, they entered in and settled themselves in their usual seats. Rin was a row away from Len.

Sitting on his place, he breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Atleast not much of a bad day..." He murmured. His thoughts had now found themselves thinking about his online chat partner. He was gonna finally meet later after almost two years. He hoped that she wasn't a fangirl or a hyperactive one like Miku. Someone who's gentle, adorable and cheerful fits her perfectly like Rin...

Len immediately blushed.

'Whaa..? Rin?' He thought. How did his thoughts suddenly think of Rin?

Sneaking a glance at Rin, he observed her. ((**A/N: Not in the pervy way!**)) Her sunny blonde hair shining in the sunlight with a cute white bow tied on. Her sparkling blue eyes darting from one direction to another, looking out at the window. Her soft-looking pink lips curved into a delicate smile.

Oh, how he wished that she was someone like Rin. Or even, he wished at she was her.

'Wait a minute...' He recalled her username, 'TheOrangeOverload'. Rin likes oranges. A lot. There's a possibility that she could be Rin. He mentally crossed his fingers.

"GOOD MORNING LEN-SAMA!"

He just wished that he won't look stressful for their meeting.

*4:29 pm*

The male blonde impatiently tapped his fingers on his desk, waiting for the heavenly ring of the bell. There was only a minute left. Their sensei was teaching slowing today and the class was barely listening to a word he says.

After what seemed to be a thousand years,

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

Len's entire face lit up. Their sensei gave them a homework due tomorrow and dismissed his class. Len stuffed his things into his backpack in a hurry.

"Yo Len? What's with the rush?" Mikuo asked, observing Len.

"Nothing. See you tomorrow!" Len zoomed out of the classroom leaving his two friends behind.

"What the hell is with him?" Luki asked. Mikuo shrugged. He also saw that Rin was a hurry as well.

"Rin?" Mikuo called.

"Sorry Mikuo! Can't talk! Gotta go!" Rin left the room. Mikuo and Luki were dumbfounded by the sudden rush.

"What is going on...?" The two questioned themselves.

*Rin's side*

Running full speed, Rin entered her home in a hot mess.

"Ta...dai..ma!" She panted, carelessly removing her shoes.

"Okaeri...? Rin! What in the world happened?" Her mother peeked from the kitchen.

"Nothing mom! I just have an important meeting!" Rin said in a rush.

"Meeting...? With a boy?!" Mrs. Kagami shrieked. Rin froze in her tracks.

"H-How did you...?"

"Your sister told me and your dad. My, my sweetie... Almost two years of not knowing each other in person..." Mrs. Kagami wondered.

"M-Mom! It's just a friend of mine!" Rin stuttered.

"Just a friend? Well, if he's just a friend, you wouldn't have talked for more than two years." Mr. Kagami barged in, joining the fun embarrassing his daughter.

"Daaaaad! Just let me meet him!" Rin exclaimed, blushing.

"Why, of course! Go get him!" Both parents encouraged. Rin sweatdropped and ran into her room, putting her stuff down.

First things first! She took a refreshing, warm shower, dried herself, wore her undergarments and wrapped a towel on her soaked hair.

She opened her closet and selected appropiate clothes. She pulled out a simple short sleeved sundress. It had a ribbon wrapped around the waist and frills at the bottom.

'This will do.' Rin thought. Laying the dress on the bed, she removed the towel from her hair and plugged in her hair dryer.

After a few minutes of drying, combing and styling her hair in her usual style, a white bow tied onto her hair and bobby pins pinned on her bangs, she slipped the dress on. She observed herself on her full body mirror.

"Great!" She smiled, looking satisfied. She looked at her timer,

"4:50?!" She exclaimed. She dashed out of her room and stomped downstairs.

"Rin! You look very cuuuuute!" Her mother and father squealed. They could be weird sometimes.

"Thanks!" Rin found a pair of yellow sandals and slipped them on. Saying her goodbyes to her parents, she walked her way to the Town Square.

~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~

*Len's side*

"Crap! There's nothing!" Len shouted in frustration. He seemed to can't find the right clothes. He should have looked at his clothes before taking his shower. He kept on shuffling his dresser and stumbled on something he liked.

"Alright!" He decided that he will wear a simple white tee and a checkered white and red polo and jeans. He quickly slipped them on and folded the long sleeves of his polo up to his elbows. After putting on his socks, he went downstairs and wore his usual pair of shoes.

"Whohohoa! What's with you? Going out with a girl?" His annoying brother asked him. Sighing in annoyance, he replied,

"None of your business! Now, get lost!"

"Ouch. Harsh."

"Good. I'll be off!" He closed the door behind him and ran to the Town Square, hopefully didn't make her wait for so long.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Reaching the Town Square, Len breathed out in relief. There weren't a lot of people around. That's good because it will be easier to find her.

He walked around the park and looked for her. But he didn't have the slightest bit of idea who she is. Then, he spotted a familiar blonde, sitting on a bench alone.

"Rin!" Len called out, walking towards her.

Rin looked at the person walking towards her. She smiled,

"Len! What a coincidence!"

"Yeah... I'm looking for someone here."

"Really? I'm waiting and looking for someone here too! Who is it?" She asked him.

"Well... I don't know..."

"Eeh?! You don't know? It could be a weird, creepy stalker o-or a psycho killer!" Rin blabbered. Len sweatdropped and kinda got mad at Rin for kinda insult her.

"Hey! She isn't any of that!"

Rin looked shocked. "She? Oh, it's girl..." Did she sound kinda jealous?

Len's features immediately soften. "S-Sorry Rin... I didn't mean to burst out like that.

Rin shook her head and smiled, "It's all good!"

Len blushed at the smile. He desperately wished that 'TheOrangeOverload' was someone like Rin or... Maybe she is her? Time to test his theory.

"Say Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"Who are you waiting for here?"

Rin was silent for a moment but she still answered, "I don't know too..."

Len felt his heart quicken. 'There's a possibility...!' He thought.

"You don't know too?"

Rin sighed and nodded, "Actually, he's my long-time chat partner in an online messaging site."

Ba-thump. Ba-thump.

Len was starting to think that she was Rin.

"We've been talking for almost two years now. And you know? He lives here in Tokyo and attends Vocaloid Academy! I can't wait to meet him in person!" Rin exclaimed. Len stayed quiet while she was telling the story. Len finally came to a conclusion.

'TheOrangeOverload' is Rin. Kagami Rin. One of his closest friends.

"Len? Are you okay? Why are you all quiet all of a sudden?" Rin shaked her hand on Len's face to snap him out pf his trance. Len grasped her hand and Rin yelped a bit.

"L-Len...?"

"It's finally a pleasure to meet you... 'TheOrangeOverload'." Len said looking directly at her eyes.

Rin's eyes widened. She whispered his username meekly,

"' TheBananaGod'..."

Wrapped in a quiet yet comfortable armosphere, they stared each other's eyes. They both snapped out it when a random boy shouted. They blushed.

Len took a deep breath and stood up. Reaching out his hand to Rin, he said,

"Why don't we go somewhere and hang out, 'TheOrangeOverlord'?"

Rin giggled, taking his hand, "I'd love to, 'TheBananaGod'!"

Both of them laughed lightheartedly and went on their "meeting" while their hands are interconnected with each other.

All the time, Len was thinking of one thing,

'Will she willing to be more than friends?'

And what do you know! A week after, they both started dating.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

*Three months later*

Three wonderful months have passed and Rin and Len's relationship is still strong as ever. They both told their friends the whole story about them and they all freaked out. In a good way. Miku was asking for Rin's help on how to do that on the online messaging site. Same with Mikuo and Luki who were eager to have a girlfriend by asking Len.

But still, everything is still going on great for the both of them.

"Rin...?"

"Yes Len..?"

"Will you be online later?"

Rin laughed at his question. "Aren't I always?"

"Well... Miku, Mikuo and Luki decided to interfere with our territory."

"Don't worry... This time, it will just be the two of us."

Len grinned and both of them leaned in and their lips connect.

_TheBananaGod has logged in._

_TheOrangeOverload has logged in._

_·_

_·_

_·_

**Reina: OMG! This is my third favorite kind of love! Online Love!**

**Rin and Len: It's... Okay...**

**Reina: OKAY?! DO YOU WANT ME TO MAKE YOU TWO SUFFER IN MY NEXT STORY?!**

**Rin and Len: NOOOO! IT'S PERFECT! FABULOUS! EXCELLENT! BEYOND THE STARS! AWE-**

**Reina: Okay! Okay! I was just kidding! Anydoodles, thanks for reading this other one-shot story from me!**

**Reina, Rin and Len: Meet Me at the Town Square, COMPLETED! Jaa!**


End file.
